Adventure 1: Two Horn Boogaloo
Plot Summary Day 1 The party learned of a ogre named Biggie harassing farmers to the northwest of Havenholme. They also learned of goblins harassing farmers to the north. They headed north to clear out the goblins. They spoke with a tattooed farmer who pointed them towards another farmstead to get more information regarding the goblins. They met a halfing bard who gave them 3 riddles (songs) to solve. The halfing had a mysterious potion he would share with the party if they completed his songs, along with 2 other rewards. The party continued into the Whispering woods, and encountered a pair of druids attempting to regrow a tree. The druids were verbally hostile. The party convinced them to give them some guidance re goblins. They gave a map with 2 frequented locations. THe party decided to set up an ambush at a watering hole. When they arrived at the watering hole, they found a rhinocerous, with goblin poachers approaching from the other side of the creek.Harry threw a rock at the rhino, angering it. Afer a vicious threeway melee, Harry was killed after being twice gored by the rhino, the rhino and 5 of the six goblins lay slain. 1 goblin escaped. A funeral was held for Harry, and the party skinned and dehorned the rhino. THe party set up a second ambush for the remaining goblins. They defeated the 9 remaining goblins relatively cleanly. The party returned to Havenholme and met a new friend,Boorak BearBearer. Day 2 They decided to investigate the goblins presumably emptied lair. On their way back into the whispering wood, they witnessed a young red dragon destroy several farmsteads for sport, before leaving with a cow in it's clutches. They gave what assistance they could to the survivors, and learned the Dragon is known to lair in the volcano Volcanus. They then continued northwest towards Heads up hill. They witnessed a hill giant leaving a huge Teepee at the top of the hill, heading up Mount Crushpeak. They attempted to stealthily investigate the Teepee and failed. They entered combat with an unusually large ogre. They slew the ogre. They discovered a huge bell within the teepee. The bell had the label "Liquorfist Monestery" engraved on the inside. They left to return to Havenholme. Having an accurate map and having ventured north several times, they easily locate the dwarven lair in an abandoned and largely collapsed mine. They found the goblins lair largely empty, but a partially collapsed tunnel led to a vertical mineshaft descending to an underground river. Halfway down, the party found a ledge and a stone door with dwarven text. Here lies barandur, son of Borondur, son of Barondur. Inside lay 4 sarcophagi. They proceed clockwise, opening one, slaying a skeleton, opening a second, slaying a mummy. The door attempted to close, and floor and ceiling traps lay dormant (snakes!). Boorak keeps the door open with his maul. Olivier The party decides to abstain from opening the other graves. To be continued… Characters Present * Li-Trix Kosj * Oliver * Vora * Trismola * Edmond * Harold Herrington V * Boorak BearBearer Category:Adventure Summaries Category:West-Marches Adventure Summaries